Cour de math particulier
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Reborn confie Tsuna à Hibari le temps d'un après midi pour lui faire travailler ses maths. Mais çela va " déraper", yaoi 18/27


**Disclaimer :** Ils sont tous à Akira Amano, même si j'aimerai bien avoir Hibari, Mokuro et Squalo ^^

**Pairing : **Hibari/ Tsuna donc 18/27

**Note de l'auteur :** Ma première fic sur Reborn, écris en cadeau d'anniversaise pour Mokona-kun ^^ . J'espère que sa vous plaira et bonne lecture et excusez moi si il y a des fautes ( grandes courbettes d'excuse)

**Cours de math particulier **

Tsuna se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait fait au Ciel pour mériter ça. En effet comment Reborn avait put avoir une idée pareille ? Comment lui, Tsunayoshi Sawada, futur successeur de la famille Vongola malgré lui, se retrouvait à faire des équations avec Hibari comme prof, la personne la plus effrayante qu'il n'ai jamais vu ?

Petit retour dans le temps ou flash back :

Tout cela avait commençait quand Reborn lui annonça un fait totalement avéré: ses notes en math étaient catastrophiques.

_Un futur parrain se doit de savoir magner les chiffres. Lui annonça le bébé en costume de scientifique. Sinon, comment compte tu faire des transactions importantes ou même corrompre correctement ?

_Mais, je comprend rien et puis ici c'est toujours le bazar, comment tu veux que je révise ?

Demanda Tsuna et pour illustrer ses propos, Lambo se mit à hurler qu'il voulait manger des gâteaux, et poursuivais I-Pin avec des grenades en mains. Gokudera, courrait après les gamins, pour qu'ils arrêtent d'importuner le dixième du nom, faisant peut-être encore plus de bruit que les mini tueurs à gages. Tsuna poussa un soupire fatigué devant le spectacle.

_En effet, les conditions d'étude ne sont pas excellentes. Admit le prof particulier. C'est pourquoi demain tout le monde viendra avec moi pour un entrainement et tu ne sera pas dérangé.

_Génial, enfin le calme à la maison ! _Souri intérieurement le gardien du Ciel.

_Cependant, comment je ne serai pas là, quelqu'un viendra te surveiller et te donner des cours particuliers de math, tu dois remonter ton 10/100 en math.

_J'aurai du m'en douter.

Bon il ne serai pas si tranquille, il espérait vraiment que ce ne serai pas encore un tueur à gage venu tout droit d'Italie. Au moins se ne serait pas le bazar...Au même moment sa chambre explosa à cause des explosifs de son auto-proclamé bras droit.

_Juudaime excuse moi ! Tout est de ta faute sale vache !

Gokudera se mît à poursuivre Lambo qui sauta par la fenêtre pour lui échapper en criant « je dois résister ! »

_Vraiment cela ne peut pas être pire._

Le lendemain.

En effet, vers 14h30, tout le monde : Lambo, I-Pin, Gokudera, Yamamoto,... étaient près à partir avec Reborn pour l'entrainement qu'il leurs avait prévus pour laisser Tsuna travailler tranquillement.

_Bon Tsuna, nous ne reviendront pas avant 18 heures, si avec tout cela tu n'es pas dans le classement des 10 meilleurs, je te tue c'est compris ?

_Oui je vais essayer. Dit Tsuna pas très convaincu du résultat final, enfin il espérait que les méthodes de son futur prof ne sois pas sadique au possible .

_Bon courage Tsuna ! Lança Yamamoto avant de partir avec les autres.

Enfin seul ! Même la mama du futur boss n'était pas là. Cependant au même moment on frappa à la porte. Le gardien du Ciel soupira, son prof arrivait déjà, lui qui espérait avoir un peu de temps pour être tranquille. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Hibari.

En effet le garçon au cheveux noir avait été engagé par le bébé pour surveiller et aider Tsuna en math. Bien sur le gardien des nuages ne faisait pas ça gratuitement à la clé il y avait un combat contre le prof tueur à gages.

_Hiii ! Hibari-san ! Ne put s'empêcher de crier le garçon aux cheveux bruns.

_Je suis là uniquement parce que le bébé me l'as demandé. Dit froidement le garçon aux cheveux noir.

_Franchement mais à quoi il pense Reborn ? Hibari-san en prof de math ? Lui qui déteste les « herbivores », mais je vais me faire mordre à mort !_

Même si ses pensées se lisaient sur son visage, Tsuna fît un sourire polie au chef du comité de discipline et le fît entrer dans la maison. Un fois dans la chambre, Tsuna s'assit nerveusement en face de Kyoya, évidemment celui ci avait emmener ses tonfas et le futur parrain se disait que ses révisions allaient être aussi douloureuse que celle faite avec Reborn. Hibari sortis de son sac une liasse du feuilles qu'il posa devant son vis à vis. Au premier coup d'œil il s'agissait d'exercice de math assez complexe, enfin pour Tsuna tout ce qui concernait les mathématiques étaient complexe.

_Tu as 20 minutes .

_Pardon ?

C'était impossible, comment voulait-il qu'il le fasse ? Hibari, eut un sourire cruel et montra ses tonfas, il promit également à Tsuna que si il remettait ses ordres en cause, il le frapperait, le bébé l'ayant autorisé à le corriger si besoin. Devant l'aura flippante de son prof du jour, Tsunayoshi se dit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas jouer au téméraire et mit donc au travail.

Retour dans le présent ou fin du flash back :

Alors que Tsuna était à la limite de se pendre à cause de ses équations, un coup de tonfas lui atterrit sur le crane. Le futur parrain se frotta la zone blessé avec un sifflement de douleur, il voulut protesté mais le petit sourire sadique qu'affichait Kyoya le dissuada, après tout il n'était pas suicidaire. Il avait beau y mettre toute sa bonne volonté, cet exercice était vraiment trop difficile, comment il pouvait le savoir lui ce qu'était le résultat de cette équation avec au tant d'inconnues, de carrés, de racines et de puissances? Même si il risquait sa vie le gardien du ciel se décida à demandé de l'aide au prof d'un jour:

_Euh, Hibari-san je ne sais pas comment résoudre cet exercice, tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda timidement le châtain.

La demande fût reçus par un regard froid mais Hibari se pencha au dessus de Tsunayoshi et expliqua d'une voix morne la résolution de l'équation.

_Franchement, c'est pas si compliqué et le bébé veut faire de toi un futur parrain de la mafia, c'est n'importe quoi...

_Mais j'ai jamais demander à l'être ! Laissa échapper Tsuna.

_Mouai, on à qu'a faire une petite pose. Décida Kyoya, ignorant totalement l'intervention du châtain. Ce dernier proposa de manger quelque chose et partit chercher des biscuits. Pendant ce temps le brun corrigea les exercices de son élève : le résultat n'était pas aussi catastrophique, il avait presque la moyenne : 45/100, avec quelques menaces supplémentaires ( comprendre: des coups de tonfas à chaque fautes) il pourrait réussir à augmenter le niveaux de Tsuna, après le bébé ferait le reste et il aurait son combat. Le gardien du ciel revînt avec des cookies et du thé, il savait que son « prof » était un « carnivore » mais il n'allait pas lui servir un steak saignant pour le goûter. Hibari lui rendit ses copies et fut surpris, sans le montrer bien entendus, du visage rayonnent de joie de Sawada.

_C'est génial ! J'ai jamais eu autant ! Je suis presque à la moyenne, bon se sera pas suffisant pour Reborn, mais c'est déjà bien, merci Hibari-san. Dit Tsuna avec un grand sourire et une voix enjoué.

Hibari eu un petit sourire moqueur, que le gardien du ciel lui dise merci lui faisait bizarre.

_Tu es vraiment trop gentil.

_Je sais, je sais, on arrête pas de me le dire. Répondit Tsuna en soupirant.

Hibari n'aimai pas vraiment le contact avec d'autre gens mais il tendit sa main et ébouriffa les cheveux de son « chef ». Celui ci ce tendit au contact, il n'y avait aucune forme d'agression dans ce geste et c'est bien ce qui le surprenait le plus. L'expression indéchiffrable qu'affichait le gardien des nuages ne l'aidait pas non plus.

_Hi...Hibari-san ? Demanda Tsuna d'une petite voix, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son cœur battait plus vite et ses joues prenaient une légère couleur rouge. Kyoya ne comprenait pas vraiment non plus son geste, mais il trouvait ça amusant et même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, il est aimé bien son « chef ». Sa main glissa sur la joue de Tsuna mais celui ci se dégagea en reculant, troublé.

_Quoi ? Je croyais que les herbivores aimés les caresses. Répondit ironiquement le gardien des nuages pour cacher ses pensées. Il se rapprocha avec une grâce féline, devant un Tsunayoshi paralysé, posa ses mains sur les épaules de son chef et le fît basculer sur le sol. Le gardien des nuages enfui sa tête dans le coup du gardien du ciel qui eut un frisson en sentant les lèvres d'Hibari glissaient sur gorge. Le châtain ne comprenait pas pourquoi le chargé de discipline faisait ça, son propre cœur battait beaucoup plus vite et une rougeur commençait à s'étendre sur ses joues, mais ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'est qu'il aimait ça.

_Hi...Hibari-san... Commença Tsunayoshi quand un gémissement franchi ses lèvres, Hibari avait trouvé un point sensible. Il sourit contre la peau de son boss avant de mordre un peu violemment la base du coup du châtain, le faisant crié douleur.

__Hiiiiii ! Je me suis fais mordre à mort ! J'ai toujours crus que c'était juste une métaphore. _Pensa confusément le jeune homme, mais étrangement il sentit une sensation presque de soulagement quand la langue de son gardien passa sur la marque, qui resterait surement un petit moment. Kyoya remit son visage à niveau de celui du gardien du ciel, ses joues était un moins pale qu'à l'ordinaire et avec une lueur légèrement affamé s'alluma dans son regard, ce donna à Tsuna l'impression d'être un steak ( saignant vu la couleur de ses joues). Puis Hibari se pencha et entraina son boss dans un baiser inexpérimenté et tendre, ce qui contrastait avec la morsure de tout à l'heure. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermer, entrainait dans un tourbillon de sentiments étranges. Ils se séparèrent pour respirer et la main du gardien des nuages commença a passer sous le tee-shirt de son « chef » quand la main de Tsuna le repoussa.

_Pour...Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Bégaya Tsuna, toujours coincé sous son gardien. Le brun se pencha en avant faisant augmentait la rougeur de Tsuna.

_J'ai pas à me justifier au près d'un Herbivore. Chuchota froidement mais avec une certaine douceur Hibari. Il mordilla légèrement l'oreille du gardien du ciel qui eut un frisson de plaisir dans la colonne vertébrale.

_Mais on peut dire que j'ai de l'affection pour toi Sawada Tsunayoshi. Déclara Kyoya, il venait d'avouer à son herbivore de boss qu'il était attiré par lui mais il avait son honneur et son ego et ne se voyait pas lui dire qu'il...Y avait une chance qu'il soit amoureux de lui.

Pourtant Tsuna l'étonna car il sembla comprendre ce que sous entendait ses paroles ( surement grâce à sa super intuition, ou alors c'est l'auteur qu'il lui à filer un coup de pousse) Il déposa timidement un baiser sur les lèvres de Kyoya. Ce dernier approfondis bien vite cet échange timide, leurs langues firent connaissance et partirent dans un baiser passionné. Cette fois ci la main d'Hibari ne fût pas stoppé dans sa course et elle fît remonter le tee shirt de Tsuna. L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns fit glisser sa tête vers le torse de son boss avant de découvrir celui ci avec sa langue, léchant et mordillant diverse zones qui provoquait des gémissement de plaisir à son Juudaime, ce dernier entoura le coup d'Hibari pendant que celui ci s'occupé de ses tétons.

_Hi...Hibari, je crois que j'ai de l'affection pour toi aussi. Dit Tsunayoshi d'une voix douce. L'interpellé fût surpris une demi seconde par cette réponse, c'était un peu comme si on lui avait annoncé que Rokudo Mokuro aimait joué à la dinette... Quoi que cela l'aurait plutôt fait rire malgré son self contrôle. Il enleva également son tee shirt et ses mains glissèrent vers le pantalon du châtain qui eu une exclamation de surprise en sentant les doigts d'Hibari titillaient l'élastique de son caleçon et que son pantalon avait déjà glissait le long de ses jambes. Le gardien des nuages eut une sourire carnassier quand il vît l'excitation naissante du gardien du ciel, ce dernier essayait de la cacher en serrant ses jambes, ses joues n'étaient plus rouges pivoine mais véritablement cramoisie.

Hibari revînt à hauteur du visage de Tsuna pour l'embrassé et lui murmurer à l'oreille

_J'ai jamais fait ça avant et toi non plus je suppose ? Demanda Kyoya.

Évidemment le futur parrain ne l'avait jamais fait et bizarrement cela ne l'étonna pas qu'Hibari ne l'ai jamais fait également, après tout ce dernier était toujours occupé à mordre à mort tout ceux qui troublait l'ordre de Namimori et étrangement il y a avait toujours quelque suicidaires ou nouveaux venus qui ne connaissaient pas encore le chargé de discipline. Mais que le gardien des nuages veuillent le faire avec lui, l'étonnait et donc renforcé l'intuition qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure, Hibari Kyoya l'aimai. Tsuna hocha la tête à l'affirmative à la question du brun.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai en sorte que ceux soit le plus agréable possible, Tsuna.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent une nouvelle fois, Hibari venait de l'appelait par son prénom ce qui n'arrivai presque jamais, voir Gokureda roulait une pelle a Yamamoto ne l'aurait pas plus surpris ( sa mâchoire aurait juste rencontré le sol de surprise et l'auteur aurait eu un saignement de nez monstrueux, mais nous nous égarons...) Tsunayoshi écarta cette fois ses jambes et prononça d'une manière adorable:

_Je te fait confiance Kyoya.

L'autre pris quelque instant la couleur d'une pivoine, c'était la première fois que son nom était dite d'une manière aussi adorable qu'érotique. Ses mains firent glisser le boxer...

* * *

___Raah ! Je suis crevé. Annonça Gokureda, en pénétrant dans la maison de son Juudaime épuisé par l'entrainement intensif que Reborn leurs avait fait subir.

_Ahahah ! C'est vrai que c'était intensif aujourd'hui. Rigola Yamamoto avec son habituel grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

_Nyaahah ! Lambo-san n'est pas du tout épuisé ! Lambo-san est le plus fort ! Cria Lambo en s'agitant dans tout les sens.

Bien sur que tu n'est pas fatigué, stupide vache ! T'as passé l'après midi à joué avec I-pin . Hurla Gokudera, se retenant de frapper l'idiot de gamin.

_Allons voir ou en est Tsuna. Déclara Reborn en arrivant derrière eux, Bianchi le tenant dans ses bras heureusement les lunettes qu'elle portaient empêché son frère de s'écrouler.

_Oi ! J'espère que cet enfoiré d'Hibari n'as rien fait au Juudaime ! Cria le métisse en mode bras droit.

Ils montèrent l'escalier mais au fur et à mesure des bruits plus que suspect s'échappé de la chambre leur boss.

_On dirai... Commença le bras droit auto proclamait le rouge aux joues

_Oui on dirai... Continua sans plus de chance, Yamamoto qui affichait maintenant un sourire gêné et une jolie teinte qui concurrencé celle du gardien de la tempête.

_On dirai quoi ? Demanda Lambo, trop jeune pour percuté l'origine douteuse des sons.

_Les bruits de l'amour. Déclara avec passion Bianchi en frottant sa joues contre celle de Reborn qui abordait une expression indéchiffrable.

_Aneki ! Chuchota Gokureda, horrifié par les paroles de sa sœur, à voix haute c'était encore plus horrible. Ils se rapprochèrent de la porte pour écouter : des gémissements étouffés, des petit cris. Les gardiens de la tempête et de la pluie commencèrent à blêmir.

_Ah ! Hibari-san ! Cria le futur boss des Vongola

_Non, l'herbivore c'est ta punition. Répondit le dit Hibari dont la porte étouffé sa voix et ne permettait pas aux autres d'identifier l'intonation de sa voix.

_AH ! Cria une nouvelle fois Tsuna.

S'en fut trop pour Gokudera, qui ouvrit la porte avec un grand coup de pied, dynamites en mains pour sauver son cher boss du...Traitement que lui faisait subir Hibari.

Quel ne fût pas sa surprise en ne découvrant rien de ce qu'il avait imaginé: son cher boss était assis à son bureau plusieurs feuilles d'exercices autours de lui, se frottait la tête des multiples coups qu'il avait reçus des tonfas du gardien des nuages. Ce dernier fixai d'un air froid le nouvel arrivant et son entré fracassante. Gokureda se précipita vers Tsuna le secouant dans tout les sens.

_Juudaime ! Vous allez bien ? Cet enfoiré ne vous à rien fait ?

_Mais oui je vais bien Gokudera-kun, a part quelque bosses à cause des tonfas. Répondit Tsuna avec un sourire rassurant.

_Comment oses tu frapper le juudaime ? Cria le métisse à Hibari, intérieurement rassuré que son boss n'ai reçus que des coups de tonfas et pas...Ce à quoi il avait pensée dans le couloir.

_Je ne tolère aucune erreur, l'herbivore. Répondit Hibari froidement. Tu m'énerves à hurler, je vais te mordre à mort. Déclara Hibari en se mettant en position d'attaque.

Tsuna aurait assistait à la destruction de sa chambre sans l'intervention de Reborn.

_J'espère que Tsuna a fait des progrès.

_Il est capable d'atteindre les 80/100, après c'est ton élève . Déclara Hibari avec une certaine fierté avant de partir pas la fenêtre non sans glisser discrètement son numéro dans la poche de Tsuna, qui se retînt de rougir.

Après quelque instants à rassuré son auto proclamé bras droit que tout allez bien, Tsuna annonça à Reborn qu'Hibari voulait bien lui redonner des cours de math si il le fallait, ce dernier hocha la tête avec son habituel sourire en coin. Dans la rue Hibari était frustré de ne pas avoir pus conclure avec le gardien du ciel mais heureusement qu'il avait entendus le groupe d'herbivore arriver bruyamment dans la rue, sinon ils se seraient retrouvés dans une situation...Délicate. Enfin, il comptait bien se rattraper la prochaine fois qu'il donnerai un cour de math à Tsuna et de préférence chez lui.

Plus tard dans la soirée:

Alors que le le futur chef des Vongola enlevé son tee-shirt pour se changer, il entendit Lambo crier en pointant le gardien du ciel :

_Tsuna c'est quoi ce que tu as sur ton coup ? Ahaha Tsuna c'est fait mordre par un vampire !

Ce soir là, Lambo gagna un paquet de sucettes en échange de son silence, sur la morsure du _vampire._

**Fin**


End file.
